


The Cruel Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Anger, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Horror, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode 1 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell glowered as Supergirl's spirit waited to haunt him in darkness.





	The Cruel Spirit

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as Supergirl's spirit waited to haunt him in darkness for abandoning her during a battle earlier.

THE END


End file.
